Winter Break
by erinleigh121
Summary: Kevin and Edd celebrate their anniversary and Christmas all at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ed, Edd, Eddy

Nat is 2cnd2c1d and Rave is euygho.

Back story:

Edd and Kevin have been together since junior year of high school. College had separated them from one another physically however they stayed strong through it all. Now as adults and married for 3 years. Edd is a teach at Peach Creek High School and Kevin owned his own mechanical shop in town.

Story:

It's the day before winter break and Edd sat in his classroom behind his desk as the class watched a movie. Edd picked up his phone to see that there was a message from Kevin.

To Edd:

11:30

I'm bringing you lunch today see you soon.

When Edd looked at the time the n his phone he realized that the message was sent 20 minutes ago and Kevin would be there soon as it was almost lunch time for the young teacher. And just as the thought popped into his head Kevin opened the door and walked into the class wearing his usual work clothes. He pulled up a chair to the desk and waited for class to end. Class ended about to 10 minutes later and the kids rushed out the door and Edd stood to shut and lock the door. As he walked back to his desk he had a slight smirk on his face which made the red head blush deep red, he knew that the raven had something up his sleeve for lunch but wasn't sure of what it could be. He then remembered that Edd had the next period free.

The two ate their lunch and discussed what they wanted to do for their anniversary in a couple of days. Edd said that they should go to a B&B for the weekend and come home in time for Christmas with their family and friends. Kevin liked the idea and agreed without a problem. When they both finally finished their food Edd cleaned up the mess and made sure that the little window on the door was still covered and double checked the door one more time. He walked back over to his husband and sat right in his lap and kissed him with a need Kevin hadn't felt since their first time and their college days. With this kiss he knew exactly what Edd wanted and knew he was going to give it to him.

Kevin undid Edd's tie and unbuttoned his shirt and Edd undid Kevin's jumper he was wearing. The shirt went to the floor and along with the tie, all they while they never broke contact with each other. Edd could feel his pants starting to get tight and could feel Kevin getting harder with each passing second. Kevin undid Edd's pants with such a hurry he thought the would never come off. Edd stood to take them all the way off and take Kevin the rest of the way out of the jumper and his sweat pants he was wearing. Then it was right back into his lap with the bottle of lube that Kevin never realized was sitting there. Kevin picked it up and slicked up his fingers and start to kiss his man with passion and need that matched Edd's. He slowly inserted one finger at a time and stretched him until Edd was begging for him to just put it in already.

Kevin lined himself up with the ravens hole and slowly pushed his way inside stopping every once in awhile to make sure Edd was ok. Once he was all the was in he waited for Edd to give the sign he was ready to move. The bell rang which startled the teacher, but made him move and Kevin knew that he was ready to go. Kevin slowly pulled out and slammed back in making the man in his lap bite his shoulder to keep from making any noises that would draw attention to them. Kevin went a little slower after this and the build up between the two was almost unbearable for Edd to take, he felt that all to familiar coil ready to snap and kissed Kevin as he reached his climax and Kevin reached his. They sat there like that for a little while coming down from their high and they came down they cleaned themselves up and got dressed.

Once they were dressed Edd kissed Kevin bye and got ready for his next class. The bell rang 20 minutes later and like the last class and his next 3 classes he set the movie up. Once the movie was playing he sat behind his desk and got to work on his computer to get reservations for the B&B outside of town. Once the reservations were set he printed the receipt just in case. He shut his computer down and noticed his phone light up, he had an email. He opened the email and it was from FedEx saying that his gift for Kevin had come in, he couldn't wait to give him the gift.

Kevin had decided that he was going to close the shop early and head to the mall to get Edd's gift early and then head home. The drive to the mall was quick seeing as people were still at work and school was still in. He walked to the jewelry store and picked up the ring that he had ordered for his love. He wouldn't need the ring resized as he remembered Edd's ring size since high school. The ring was a white gold with blue sapphires and green emeralds they matched their eyes and he knew that Edd would love the ring. He asked the girl if she could wrap the box, once the box was wrapped he walked to the card store and picked out a card that he knew fit the two perfectly. Once everything was purchased he headed home. As he was walking out the door his phone buzzed and he seen a text from Nate who needed his help.

To Kevin:

1:15 pm

Dude I need your help please...

To Nate:

1:20 pm

What's up man?

To Kevin:

1:25 pm

Come to my house and I will explain.

To Nate:

1:30 pm

Alright man give me 20 minutes.

The drive to Nate's house was a little longer as he lived in the upper scale homes of Peach Creek. He arrived to see Nate sitting on the porch waiting for him. Nate greeted Kevin and told him of his problem.

Nate:

I don't know what to get Rave, he has everything.

Kevin:

You waited until NOW to get his gift.. we are days away from Christmas.

Nate:

I know man I've been busy at the theater and it slipped my mind.

Kevin:

Give him something from the heart man he loves that kind of stuff.

Nate:

Oh I have just the thing follow me.

They entered Nate's study and he pulled out a big box and opened it and pulled a DVD out of it. He placed the DVD in the computer and hit play. As Kevin watched he saw it was a video of Nate and Rave's life together. Kevin watched to the end and at the end was their wedding day. He looked at Nate and told him that he thought that would be the perfect gift for him. Kevin visited for a while longer and then he knew he needed to head home and shower.

Edd headed home and was slightly happy to see that Kevin wasn't home just yet. Edd opened the garage door to find the package he ordered sitting right in plain sight. The gift was an exact replica of the bike he had when they were kids except it was a motorcycle. He knew Kevin would love it. He hide the bike just in time to hear Kevin pull up in his truck. Edd meet Kevin outside and they walked into the house together. They packed for their weekend get away and Edd wondered when he should give Kevin his gift. They ordered Chinese food and as they waited they showered and dressed in traveling clothes. When they made it downstairs they heard the door bell ring. Kevin answered the door and got the food and took it into the living room were Edd was picking some B rated horror movie. They sat and ate their food and as they did Edd decided that he was going to give Kevin his gift early and since it wasn't to cold out they could take a ride on it.

When they were finished they both cleaned up and Edd turned to Kevin and asked him to follow him into the garage, upon entering the garage Edd covered Kevin's eyes and walked him to were he hide the bike. He took his hands away from his eyes and told him to open them. When he did he saw the second most beautiful thing in his life his old bike. He turned to Edd and was speechless, all he could do was kiss the man that stole his heart so many years ago. When they were done kissing Edd asked if they could take the bike up to the B&B. And Kevin said yes without hesitation. They walked back in and got their things ready to leave so they could check in later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Edd double checked the weather for their trip and decided they should probably take the heavier jackets just in case. They had to check into the B&B by 8 pm, which meant they needed to get moving if they wanted to make it in time. Kevin took their over night bags to his new bike and made sure that he had Edd's gift in his bag. Edd double checked that all the windows and doors were locked, then went and meet Kevin in the driveway.

The drive to the B&B was and hour and a half from their house, the drive was a beautiful one in Edd's opinion. There was a little snow covering the trees and the fields, the sun was starting to set and was beautiful with it's pink and orange colors. When they arrived Kevin grabbed their bags and Edd went to check them in, the girl behind the desk just happened to be Nazz a friend of theirs since childhood. She was so excited to see the men that she forgot that she was supposed to check them in until Edd reminded her. They planned on staying until Saturday night seeing as they had church with Kevin's parents on Sunday, and Nazz was closing to come home and celebrate with everyone from the cul da sac.

She gave them their key and had her husband Ed take them to their room. When Ed seen the two men he grabbed Edd and squeezed him into a bone crushing hug. Kevin cleared his threat and Ed put the other down and showed them they way. When the boys entered their room the were shocked at how big the room actually was. Ed left them alone. Edd turned to Kevin and pulled him close and kissed him until they were breathless. When he pulled away he asked Kevin what he wanted to do tonight. Kevin suggested separate showers then maybe a movie and cuddle for a little bit. Edd went into the bathroom and started the shower letting it get to the right temperature, he then stepped in and proceeded to take his shower.

While Edd was in the shower Kevin called down to the desk and asked Nazz if they had any strawberries and whipped cream, she said yeah and she would have them brought up asap. Kevin waited by the door and opened it just before Ed could knock on the door. Kevin thanked him and tried to give him a tip but the man refused. Kevin shut the door then took the strawberries and put them in the little mini fridge so Edd wouldn't find them. Just as he stood up Edd walked out of the bathroom in just his pj pants, they were hanging low on his hips which was doing things to Kevin. Edd would never admit that he was wearing them like that on purpose. Kevin kissed his husband and walked into the bathroom and took his shower. Edd waited until he heard the shower and called Nazz to get a bottle of wine brought up. Ed brought the up a bottle of red wine, never mentioned that he had brought up strawberries less than 20 minutes ago. Edd put the wine and ice behind the little counter so that Kevin wouldn't see it until he was ready.

Kevin stepped out of the bathroom wearing his sweat pants low on his hips and he knew that he was doing things to Edd. They walked to the bed and turned on the tv and picked a movie, the movie they picked was the very first movie they ever saw together, the movie was Star Wars: Episode 1 The Phantom Menace. During the intro Kevin and Edd got up and grabbed the items they had delivered to the room and when they seen what the other ordered they started to laugh. Edd climbed on the bed with the bottle and to glasses and Kevin went to his bag and grabbed the small wrapped box and then carried both the strawberries and the box to the bed and climbed in as well. Kevin and Edd moved into the middle of the bed so they were sitting with their shoulders touching. Kevin sat the strawberries between his and Edd's legs and Edd poured them each a glass of the wine. They snacked on the strawberries and drank the wine through the movie. During the movie they touched each other slightly trying to make it not look obvious. However it was very much obvious to the other as it was happening.

When the movie ended the strawberries were gone and the wine was close to it. Kevin took the items to the counter and sat them down and headed back to the bed. He picked up the box that was sitting on the night stand and climbed in bed and sat in front of Edd and held out his hand with the box in it. Kevin wasn't very good with words to express how he felt all the time so he was nervous, he looked into Edd's eyes and knew exactly what he was supposed to say.

He placed the box in Edd's hands and proceeded with his mini speech, " Edd I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you even though I tried to hide it for a long time. I am so glad that I took the chance to tell you and you took the chance to let me love you. Here is to many more years together." Edd started to tear up and opened his gift and was speechless which is uncommon for him. Kevin put the ring on Edd's finger and once it was there Edd tackled Kevin backwards on the bed.

Once Kevin fell backwards he started to kiss him slowly and passionately. He wanted them to take it nice and slow. Their hand roamed around each other's bodies. They both slipped out of their pants and laid back on the bed. They continued to kiss slowly and passionately. Kevin played with Edd's nipples making them perk right up. As things started to heat up they could no longer take it. Kevin realize that they had no lube, he told Edd to open his mouth and shoved three fingers in his mouth and told him to suck. When Kevin thought they were lubed enough he pulled them out. He once again started kissing his husband and slowly pushed one finger into his tight hole. He waited for him to adjust before he moved his finger in and out, once he felt he was ready Edd told Kevin to add another finger and proceeded to do the same until all three of his fingers were in Edd's tight hole. Edd could no longer take it and told him to hurry up. Kevin withdrew his fingers and lined himself up to the tight hole and pushed his way in until he was all the way in. He waited for Edd to give him the signal to move. Edd bucked his hips and Kevin slowly pulled out and the ever so slowly pushed back in. Kevin leaned down and kissed Edd so sweetly and then all of a sudden sat them up to were they were chest to chest. Edd started to move up and down quickly, until Kevin grabbed his hips to slow him down. Kevin whispered to him to take it slow. Edd did as Kevin asked until he couldn't take it anymore and Kevin could tell. Kevin reached his hand between them and slowly started stroking Edd's penis and told him to wait for him. Within five more pumps of his hips and Kevin's hand both of them cam.

Kevin slowly pulled Edd of his lap and laid him down on the bed and laid down next to him and covered them both up. Edd protested about getting cleaned up and Kevin kissed his forehead and told him they would in the morning. They both slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

When the boys woke up the next morning they decided on taking a little hike after breakfast. Breakfast was nice and peaceful, Edd had oatmeal and blueberries and strawberries, while Kevin had eggs, bacon, and toast. Once finished the boys put on their coats and headed out the door to the small little winter wonderland. Their hike took them throw the slightly wooded area around the B&B and and downtown. During their hike they saw a couple of deer and and some other little animal creatures running around. Once they got to town which was a good half hour walk or longer they decided to go shopping for any last minute gifts they might need. They did find another gift for each of their parents and a few more for their friends. By the time they were done it was lunch time and they were starving. They found a cute little bistro and went inside for soup and sandwiches. They both got the special which consisted of broccoli cheddar soup and a hot turkey club sandwich, they both also got sweet tea to drink. While they waited on their food they talked about little things, such as their friends and their friends kids and work and the house. Kevin did let it slip that he had one more surprise for him when they got home. Edd really didn't want to wait however he knew that Kevin wouldn't give in and tell him what it was. Once they were all done eating the walked outside and seen a sign that said " horse drawn carriage". Edd said that he would like to go on the ride and that he thought it was romantic, so of course Kevin agreed to go on the ride. The carriage ride took them through the park that was decorated for Christmas, lights hung between trees making it look magical. They cuddled close together through the whole ride, the ride had been around an hour ride. When they got back to where they started the sun had started to dip slightly. During the walk back it started to lightly snow making the remaining walk magical.

When they arrived back to the B&B they went to their room and Kevin started a fire in the fire place to warm them up. Edd decided to take a warm shower, halfway through his shower Kevin joined him and helped him wash his hair. Edd gave Kevin a passionate kiss and told him he would see him when he got out and gave him a little wink. Edd stepped out of the shower and dried himself off and walked back into the room. When Kevin came out of the bathroom Edd was sitting in front of the fireplace naked, Kevin walked slowly over to him and sat down next to him. Edd leaned over a passionately kissed Kevin causing the red head to slowly fall back onto the rug in front of the fireplace. When they came up for air Kevin noticed that there was a song playing in the background, the song was We belong together by Mariah Carey and it was the song that Kevin had sang to Edd in junior high it was also the song that played at their wedding.

Kevin got up and went to the night stand and grabbed the lube and walked over to the iPod and and put the song on loop. He then slowly walked over to Edd and laid the one who stole his heart from the time they met. He laid slightly on top of Edd and began to passionately kiss him, he then slowly kissed his jaw and moved his way down Edd's body. Stopping at his nipples and sucking on each one slowly, then moving his way down further and further until he was at Edd's member. He slowly kissed the tip of Edd's penis and then took the whole thing in his mouth and started to slowly bob his head up and down, he did this for only a couple of seconds and popped of causing the raven haired man to whine. Kevin then slowly made his way back up Edd's body and gently started to kiss Edd causing the man to moan. Edd broke the kiss and pleaded with the man to get started already, this caused Kevin to give a low chuckle.

Kevin lubed up his fingers and slowly pushed his fingers one by one inside Edd's hole and stretched the man. Once he thought the man was stretched enough he pulled his fingers out causing another whine from the man below him. Kevin grabbed the lube and lubed his hard member and lined it up with Edd's hole. He slowly pushed his member inside Edd, he only stopped once and was given a look from Edd telling him that he could take the pain. Kevin listened and pushed in the whole way. He stopped and allowed Edd to adjust to the stretch of his member being inside him, Edd leaned up and kissed Kevin and then jerked his hips letting Kevin know to start moving. Kevin was slow as he pulled out slightly and then pushed back in. He took his time loving his man. As they got closer towards their climax Kevin sat up and put Edd in his lap causing Kevin to go a little deeper causing the raven haired man to let out a moan that Kevin was sure could wake the dead but he didn't care. Edd started to pant and calling Kevin's name. Kevin grabbed Edd's member and started to move his hand up and down in time to his thrusts. His thrusts became erratic and so did his movement of Edd's member, Kevin hit Edd's prostate just right causing the man to arch his back and cum to the point were he saw nothing but white and calling out Kevin's name. Edd's orgasim caused his hole to tighten and making it hard for Kevin to thrust which caused him to reach his climax and calling out Edd's name. They laid next to each other and slowly pulled out of Edd causing him to wince. They laid there in front of the fire Kevin holding Edd as they both started to drift off to sleep.

The next morning they woke up and showered and packed their things and headed downstairs to checkout as they still had to get ready for Christmas dinner that they were hosting this year. They said their good byes to Nazz and Ed and made sure that they knew when to show up to their house. The drive back was beautiful, however a little colder than before seeing as the temperature dropped and the weather man called for more snow. The hour and a half drive went by quickly. They pulled into the garage and parked the bike. They both dismantled the bike and headed into the house, Kevin took the bags upstairs to unpack while Edd checked on the meal plans for Christmas dinner. They realized on the drive home that they had missed morning mass Kevin called his parents and apologized for missing church, he stated that they would go to midnight mass and his parents agreed to go with. Kevin informed Edd of the new plans with his parents and agreed seeing as it was Christmas Eve and everyone would be at their house tomorrow afternoon. He informed Kevin that they had everything they needed for dinner tomorrow night. Kevin then remembered he needed to text his mom as he needed to double check on his second gift he got Edd so he excused himself and headed to his home office.

To mom:

11 am

How is the thing you picked up for me for Edd?

To Kevin:

11:10

She is great and is just adorable.

To mom:

11:15

Ok don't forget to bring her early in the morning so I can give her to him.

To Kevin:

11:25

Ok what time are you thinking since we are going to midnight mass? She we bring her over afterwards?

To mom:

11:30

That would be great see you tonight.

Edd did the laundry and got their clothes set out for mass and Christmas morning, when all that was finished he wrapped the remaining presents and set them under the tree. He had one more present to wrap and it was Kevin's. He had not only got the man a replica of his childhood bike but he also got his football jersey that was retired framed for him. He wrapped this present and hide it behind the other gifts. When they were both done with what they were doing they each showered and decided to nap seeing as it was only 3 pm and they didn't want to be tired during church. They set their alarms for 10 pm and both fell asleep with no problems. They awoke at 10 pm and ate something for dinner. Around 10:45 pm they got dressed and headed out the door taking Edd's car to mass. The church wasn't far from the cul da sac but they knew that the roads were the best this time of night. Arriving 30 minutes later the parked and headed up to the church and were greeted by Kevin's mother. She hugged and kissed them both. They walked inside and to the pew that Kevin's dad was in and sat down next to them. Church began and was just as long as the boys had remembered, however this was a tradition so naturally they went. When church was over they headed out with and said their goodbyes.

Kevin drove them home and when they got home he sent Edd upstairs to light the fireplace I. Their room and told him he would be up soon. Kevin's mom texted him 10 minutes later.

To Kevin:

12:40 am

We are here.

To mom:

12:45 am

Ok.

Kevin walked outside and got the sleeping puppy from his mom and kissed her goodbye. Kevin placed the puppy in the garage by the heater so she wouldn't get cold and headed upstairs. The boys climbed into bed and fell asleep with new alarms for around 8 am.

The next morning the boys got up and headed downstairs to put the turkey in the oven. While Edd started on making the pies for dinner, Kevin took the puppy out to go to the bathroom. When that was finished he headed inside and helped Edd with the remainder of the dinner. As things were winding down in the kitchen Kevin went to the living room and lit the fireplace and turned on the Christmas tree, he then went upstairs to change into the clothes his husband picked out for him. Once he was changed he headed downstairs to take over for Edd so he could get changed, Edd had just finished changing when the door bell rang.

Edd walked down the stairs and was greeted by his best friend Eddy and his wife Lee and their 2 year old little girl Devynn. Shortly after they showed up Ed and Nazz showed up then Nat and Rave followed by their parents and then the remainder of their group of friends from childhood. Edd wanted everyone to open their gifts. Edd handed out everyone's gifts and was about to hand Kevin his when he realized he wasn't in the room. Kevin went and grabbed the puppy and brought her in in a giant box with a bow on top. He handed the box to Edd and Edd had Nat hand Kevin his, Edd waited for Kevin to open his first. Kevin opened his gift and was left speechless he loved it, it could hang in his shop and not get ruined, he gave Edd a very chased kiss and told him to open his gift. Edd opened the lid to the box and out popped a Rottweiler with a little purple bow on her head. Edd squealed with excitement and kissed Kevin breathless. Everyone asked what he was going to name her and he said Mercedes.

After all the gifts were opened and the mess cleaned up everyone headed into the dining room for dinner. Grace was said by Kevin and everyone ate until they felt like they would pop. After dinner was finished Kevin cleaned up while Edd played with his little girl. As the night wound down the boys sat in front of the fire while the puppy slept. Edd told Kevin that this was the third best Christmas ever. Kevin asked what the first two where and Edd told him, the first was when we were in junior high and you asked me to be your boyfriend and the second was when we got married. Kevin gave Edd a sweet kiss on the cheek after hearing this. He had to agree those all were great Christmas.

The end.

Thank you everyone for reading.


End file.
